wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lord of the Wings (The Rainwing) LotR/Hobbit crossover
Lord of The Wings Rainwings: Hobbits Seawings: People of Laketown Skywings: People of Gondor Sandwings: People of Rohan Nightwings: High Elves/Elves of Rivendell Icewings: Wood Elves/Elves of Mirkwood (Ikr? plants and ice? ) Mudwings: Dwarves The Rainwing (The Hobbit) Chapter One In a hole in a tree lived a Rainwing. Not a damp, moldy hole which smells like squirrel droppings, nor a dusty old hole where there is nowhere to sit and nothing to eat. It was a Rainwing hole, and that means comfort. And lots of fruit. Mango Maggins happened to be a Rainwing. Mango lived in Mag-Beginning, a well respected end of the Rainforest. It was said in some parts of the Rainforest (mostly in taverns well out of the way of frequent gossiping realms) that there was something not exactly...Rainwingish about the Maggins family. There were whispers that they weren't even full Rainwing, that they had part of some other tribe running through their veins. This of course was bogus. Mango was a full blooded Rainwing, and a well respected one at that. This particular evening, Mango was sitting on the front porch of his tree, admiring his scale pattern capability. He did not notice the shadowy figure approaching. When he did look up, it was at a tall, grey dragon with a blue-grey cloak thrown over his wings. "Good morning!" exclaimed Mango. The tall grey dragon raised his brows, clearly not satisfied with this greeting. "Do you mean you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I'd like it or not, or do you feel good this morning, or that it is a morning to be good on?" Mango looked baffled at this remark. "Well, I believe all of them at once! Sit down and show what colors your scales can turn!" Mango leaned against the tree and shifted his scales to a dazzling green. The grey dragon looked unamused. "Very pretty. But I have no time to admire scale-shifting today. I am searching for a dragon to share an adventure with! But adventurers are rare in these parts." Here the gray dragon looked significantly off into the distance. "In that respect you are right." Mango agreed. Nasty, uncomfortable things adventures are. Makes you late for suntime. Good morning." He turned away, no longer interested in these "Adventure" shenanigans this dragon was meddling with. "Well," harrumphed the tall dragon. "To think I would live to be "Good Morninged by such a respectable young Rainwing, who so enjoyed the adventure tales that Gandalf the wandering animus told him." Here Mango's eyes opened wide in recognition. "Not Gandalf the animus who made such wonderful fruits sprout right off the vine? Not the Gandalf who was responsible for so many wonderful young dragons going off into the blue, returning with treasures and spectacular tales of Nightwings and Icewings, and Mudwings and Skywings?" "That is who I was," said Gandalf, "And that is who I still am." "Pardon me, but I had no idea you were still in business." "Where else would I be?" Here hung an awkward silence. "For your sake, and for many others, I will grant your wish." "But I didn't ask for anything!" Yes, you have. Several times now." Clearly unsettled, Mango retreated into his hole. "Good morning! Perhaps you could come on Wednesday for tea? We could talk more than..." Mango tried not to slam the door. Animus dragons were animus dragons, after all. Outside, Gandalf chuckled quietly to himself and drew a strange sign on the freshly carved wooden door, then turned and strode away. *spongebob narrator voice* 2 DAYS LATER... Mango was just sitting down to his mid morning meal when he heard a knock at his door. Just remembering that he had invited Gandalf to tea, he jumped up with a start and raced to the door. "So sorry to keep you waiting-" he began, only to stare in surprise at the tattooed Mudwing that filled almost the whole doorway. He pushed past the poor bewildered Mango and hung up his cloak on one of the many well-polished hooks that lined the entrance hallway. Then he turned to the flustered Rainwing and gave a short bow. "Dwalin at your service." the Mudwing then took Mango's seat at the long table and proceeded to eat his food. Before he could turn around to lecture the Mudwing on his poor eating habits, Mango was interrupted by another knock at his front door. Now even more flustered, Mango whirled around and opened the door. Inside the doorway stood another Mudwing, this one much older and more polite. "Balin at your service." he said with a bow. "Ahh, so they've started to arrive." Poor Mango almost fainted. Out of politeness, though, he asked "We were just about to eat. Pray come and join us?" a bit stiff, but what would you do if random Mudwings showed up at your door with no warning? A few minutes later, after Mango had set out all the fruits, cakes, and fruitcakes necessary for the Mudwings enjoyment. Just as he was feeling as if he had it all under control, two more knocks issued from the door. Gandalf for certain this time, he thought. But lo and behold, there was not one, but two Mudwings! "Kili at your service!" "Fili at your service!" Now Mango was really going to faint. "At yours and your families!" he gasped. Fili and Kili joined the other Mudwings in the now very crowded dining room. They talked of gold and of troubles with other tribes and other ordeals that Mango did not understand, and did not want to, for they sounded like too much exercise. The poor little Rainwing was so flustered about what they were doing there, and would there be enough cakes to go around, and would they all stay for supper, that he almost didn't hear the chorus of knocks at the door, like a throng of dragonets were trying to prank him. There was not one, not two, not three, but four living breathing Mudwings all looking expectantly inside. Another Mudwing scooted up to the threshold. “Nori.” “Dori.” “Ori.” “Oin.” “Gloin.” All the newly arrived Mudwings lined up and shook Mango’s limp, sweaty talon. Mango faintly wondered if they were all going to fit. Already some had moved into the lavishly decorated parlor and rested their dirty feet on the polished end-tables. The Mudwings seemed to be rather enjoying themselves. They called for coffee, tea, fruit, and more cakes. Soon a feast was in order, and the Mudwings did not have the etiquette that most Rainwings were used to. Suddenly, he heard a loud banging noise on the door, as if someone was smacking it with their tail! Mango rushed along the passage, very angry, and altogether bewuthered. He pulled open the door, and they all fell in, like a stack of dominos, four more Mudwings! And standing behind them, Gandalf himself, leaning on his walking stick and laughing at Mr Maggins, who had started to go read in the snout. “Carefully, my dear rainwing! It is not like you to keep your friends waiting and then open the door like a pop-gun! Let me introduce you to Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and especially Thorin!” “At your service!” added the first three Mudwings, except for Thorin, as he was very haughty and important among the company. He was not very happy about falling flat on his face with three very, erm, healthy, Mudwings on top of him. Bombur was exceptionally fat fluffy. But Mango said he was sorry so many times, it really didn't matter. “Now we are all here!” said Gandalf, leaning into the room. “Quite a merry gathering! I hope there is something for the new comers to eat and drink, yes? Oh no, nothing for me. I’m fine.” Mango sighed. Animus dragons could be finicky about food, you never know. He bustled off, thinking a rather unfortunate adventure had come into his peaceful life. “Confound these Mudwings! Couldn't one of them at least lend a hand?” he thought out loud as he was picking up after his unwanted guests. Immediately, all of the Mudwings’ ears perked up. Silence fell. All at once, they burst into song: ' ' Blunt the knives, bend the forks Smash the bottles and burn the corks Chip the glasses and crack the plates That's what Mango Maggins hates! ' ' Cut the cloth, jump on the jelly Leave the rinds on the bathroom Pour the milk on the pantry floor Splash the juice on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl ' ' Pound them up with a thumping pole When you're finished if they are whole Send them down the hall to roll That's what Mango Maggins hates! They burst into laughter, and of course did none of these terrible things, and everything was cleaned and put away as quickly as this writer can copy and paste lyrics from tolkiengateway.net. Mango staggered back into the dining room and watched Thorin blow magnificent smoke rings out of his nose. But every time he blew a good one, one of Gandalf's would fly, pop!, right through it. Mango stood still and watched, he did love watching fire breathers. The dark came into the room from a small window in the tree, evening was settling upon the rainforest. The merry talk and laughter of the Mudwings died down, and some went to fetch instruments. Then they began to sing in the deep throaty voices of Mudwings. Somber silence fell upon the group. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)